Yugi Found Someone
by Sliferservant
Summary: Yugi sings a song to prove his love for Yami while at the same time, showing his ex, Bakura, that there are no hard feelings.Kleptoshipping which becomes Puzzleshipping. RR Complete, oneshot


_Many of you know that I have been having quite a number of one-shots lined up for some time. These one-shots mostly consist of songs I have heard and as I listened to them, saw a one-shot running and playing right before my eyes, and these will be my attempts to put them into writing. This is my first one, so keep that in mind, and I hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave reviews so I will know if I should continue with these._

_I own nothing, not the songs, Yugioh, or anything, so with that said, let us begin!_

_song- italics_, words - normal

---------------------

**I Found Someone - Cher -- shipping -- Klepto which turns into Puzzle**

---------------------

Yugi, a young man of 23, was standing on the edge of a stage, he had a microphone set attached so that his performance would allow him to move freely. Yugi was shorter than your average adult, he had a average build, tri-colored hair consisting of a black base, with a purple edge along the outside, and finally golden blond bangs which draped over the sides of his face to cradle his angelic amethyst eyes.

Yugi was wearing tight black leather pants with a black sleeveless shirt that clung to his lithe frame, belts and chains hung from his hips, golden armbands on his upper arms and wrists, and a black belt choker around his neck.

Yugi was standing on this stage with a purpose, and that was to sing a song that would prove his love for his new boyfriend Yami. This song would also hopefully tell his old boyfriend that there were no hard feelings, but he had just found someone better and one that cared for him more.

Both his new and old boyfriend sat out in the audience waiting for the song to start.

Bakura, his old boyfriend, sat in the back in a lone corner, and knew that his ex was standing up on the stage waiting for this performance to begin. He had loved Yugi, but he never knew how to show it, and so he would hurt Yugi out his own insecurities, and then regret it later, but in time, they realized that it was best they broke up and find better people, but that did not make the separation any easier. He had no hard feelings toward Yugi.

Yami, his new boyfriend, sat in the front row, absolutely thrilled that Yugi had a surprise for him, and it was him singing a song for him that would show his feelings for him.

The room grew silent, as the lights died down, signaling everyone to stay quiet, and the whole room was focused on the young man standing alone on the stage...

The music started up with a light bass tempo, with a few lights showering around Yugi and focusing on him, as he raised his head and begun his song...

_Don't you know,  
So many things that come and go,  
Like your words that once rang true,  
Just like the love I thought I found in you..._

Bakura picked up his head, he knew Yugi was meaning him at that point, and kept listening...

The music picked up a bit more and got louder

_And I remember, the thunder,  
Talkin' 'bout that fire in your eyes,  
But you walked away when I needed you most,_

The music was getting even louder and the bass was picking up...

_Now maybe, baby, maybe baby..._

Yugi's voice was raising was growing in emotion...

_I Found Someone!  
To take away the heartache,  
To take away the loneliness,  
I've been feeling since you've been gone...since you been gone..._

Bakura felt a pull at his heart, he knew he was wrong to Yugi, and this was him pouring his own heart out to both him and Yami.

The music died down some and Yugi's voice lowered back down for the second verse...

_Dry your eyes,  
I never could bear to see you cry,_

Bakura watched on, he knew that Yugi always hated seeing him upset while they were going out.

Someday your love will shine through,  
And show ya the feelings if you never really knew,

His voice picked up again...

_But baby don't you lose that thunder,  
Talkin' 'bout that fire in your eyes..._

_You're lookin' at me, but you still don't believe_

Bakura listened intently.

_That maybe baby, maybe, baby..._

Yugi rose his voice again for the chorus

_I Found Someone To take away the heartache,  
To take away the loneliness,  
I've been feelin' since you been gone..._

_Since you been gone!_

Yugi almost sounded upset on that last line, but never once faltered.  
The music played a dramatic tune while Yugi took a couple of seconds to prepare himself for the ending.  
His voice lowered again as he continued...

_Too long on the borderline,  
Wonderin' if your love was really mine,  
But you left me with open eyes And when I realized..._

The music picked up to its highest and loudest yet, and Yugi as if sending his voice toward the heavens, begun the most emotional part of his song...

Yugi stretched his arms to either side of him, letting every inch of passion and emotion flow out of him...

_Maybe!  
I Found Someone!  
To take away the heartache!  
To take away the loneliness!  
I've been feelin' since you've been gone..._

_Maybe,  
I Found Someone,  
To take away the heartache,  
To take away the loneliness,  
I've been feelin' since you've been gone..._

Yugi took a deep breath...and drug out the last word...

_Since you've been gone!_

As the music died down, Yugi collapsed and fell to his knees, while the whole crowd, save for Bakura and Yami, stood up and began cheering for the magnificent performance, and were clapping loudly and whistling and yelling.

Bakura sat in his spot, soft trails of tears flowing down his face as he knew what this meant, Yugi, even though he didn't like Bakura for leaving him, he still felt no hatred toward him.

Yami on the other hand, rose from his seat and joined Yugi on the stage and embraced him tightly while the crowd just began clapping and cheering louder, as if they knew the true meaning behind the song as well.

Yami helped Yugi up and walked off the stage and toward the door heading outside, when they got there, someone was waiting, someone Yugi knew all too well...

"Yugi"

Yugi and Yami stopped at hearing his name, and when Yugi looked back, he saw Bakura leaning up against the wall, neither him nor Yami said a word.

"You were fantastic" Bakura said which made Yugi and Yami smile.

"Thank you Bakura" Yugi said.

"Look, I am sorry for all that happened between us, but I do not regret us being together, if we had not happened, you may not have met him," He said looking at Yami.

Yugi looked at him too and smiled, "I don't regret us either Bakura, and one day, you will find someone who you can care for and will care for you just as much in return."

Bakura and Yugi looked at each other in silent respect.

Bakura then looked at Yami again,

"Take care of him Yami, he deserves so much, and if you hurt him, I will tear you part."

Yami just smiled and nodded.

"I will, don't worry." Yami said as he took Yugi's hand in his own, making them all smile.

"Yugi?" Bakura said.

"Yea?" Yugi answered back.

"I am glad You Found Someone."

-------------------

I thought it was absolutely beautiful (crying happily)

However, I want to hear your opinions as well, if works if you are listening to it as you read, then you will understand it better, I was listening to it as I was typing it.

I hope you enjoyed and hope someone out their wants me to continue with these.


End file.
